Lâcheté
by Chibi-Kyouki
Summary: Ils sont si forts, les enfants de la Wammy's. Et Mello, tellement fier, tellement borné, tellement lui. Tellement prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, embrasser cette gloire qu'il désire... prêt à tout, même à s'oublier.  Matt/Mello.


**Titre : Lâcheté.**

**Pairing: Matt & Mello. **

**Raiting : T **

**Disclaimer : Les M&M's ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de les faire tourner xD**

**

* * *

**

**Un OS assez court, peut être trop, sur un thème relativement plébiscité. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je voulais, avec tout mon orgueil démesuré, ajouter ma petite pierre au monstrueux édifice s'élevant à l'adoration death notienne.**

**Assez de blabla. En bref, c'est un texte que j'ai écrit il y a déjà quelques mois, que je viens seulement de récupérer (du fin fond des affres poussiéreuses d'une boîte de messagerie, le truc le plus improbable de l'année) ce qui m'a décidé de le remanier un peu et de le poster ici.**

**Parlons-y de Matt, et surtout de Mello, parce que c'est encore ce que je fais de mieux je crois. Il est tellement bourré de paradoxes, c'est un vrai matériel à masturbation neuronale à lui tout seul. Mello si fort, si viril, si avide, mais si lâche aussi. Et ça devient intéressant.  
**

**Je vous retrouve en bas de page.  
**

**EnJoY

* * *

**

Mello planta ses dents dans la chair brûlante. Un éclair lancinant les transperça d'une même force, et ils s'effondrèrent comme une seule âme. La jouissance vint et s'en fut, toujours trop vite ; les corps se démêlèrent, lentement, laborieusement : la douceur moite de l'orgasme avait laissé place aux vestiges douloureux du plaisir satisfait. Des membres s'éloignèrent pour enfin s'étirer, en quête de fraicheur et de repos. L'odeur musquée de cette nuit s'estompait parmi le silence, crépitant de leurs respirations sifflantes, vaguement rauques. Battement effrénés qui martelaient l'air comme une pluie d'orage. Un soleil fatigué s'efforçait de percer au travers des lourds rideaux de taffetas grisâtres, laissant courir ses rayons au gré des draps froissés, éclairant ça et là des lambeaux de chair dorée et fourbue.

Le souffle chaud de Matt se nicha dans le cou du blond et roula langoureusement sur sa clavicule pour s'échouer à la naissance de son ventre, quelques secondes seulement. Un gémissement retentit et le roux s'écarta, moins sensible à la plainte de son corps harassé qu'aux traînées rouges qui venaient d'éclore sur sa joue. Il trouva refuge contre l'oreiller qu'il ceignit tel un maigre bouclier de plumes. Ses lèvres psalmodièrent un chapelet de mots hachés, mais aucun d'entre eux n'attira l'attention du blond, plongé dans le bourdonnement de sa résolution.

Mello se détendit peu à peu en sentant la solitude l'envelopper à nouveau, dans un frisson ; il lécha pensivement ses doigts déjà froids, faisant courir sa langue dardée à la naissance de ses ongles, comme insensible à la présence qui s'obstinait à lorgner sur lui. Mais la distance qui les séparait lui sembla suffisante à son goût, et il s'autorisa quelques secondes de répit avant de se redresser. La ligne de son corps un peu trop élancé se détacha dans l'aube urbaine, évanescente sur le bouillonnement de coton qui couvrait le lit. Ses jambes fuselées le soulevèrent en un léger tremblement, dévoilant son entière nudité qu'il entreprit de vêtir. L'étirement du cuir noir résonna sur les murs à mesure que la peau hâve disparaissait, engloutie par les ténèbres mourantes. Seul un carré blond, survivant à cette dissolution minutieuse, illuminait ses épaules légèrement affaissées. La nuit avait été longue.

L'autre fixait sa nuque de cette intensité où la colère résignée rivalisait avec l'incertitude. L'angoisse émanait de son corps nu encore mouillé, marqué en chaque endroit par la violence et l'âpreté de son amant. Celui-ci secoua la tête sous le poids de ce regard, et daigna se tourner vers Matt.

Un désir dévorant surgit en leurs ventres meurtris. Ils se fixaient, se jaugeaient, les yeux emplis de cette sombre avidité qui les avait submergés si souvent, emportés et noyés dans les affres de la faim. Tant de questions, de doutes, balayés par une seule envie souveraine.

Mihaël ferma les paupières et l'ardeur retomba sans merci, laissant un trou béant au creux de ses reins. Le fossé qui les séparait l'empoigna à la gorge, et les douves blanches des draps, humides de leur nuit, tanguèrent fébrilement sous la respiration du roux. Enfoui sous les couvertures, ses mèches fauves collées au sang séché à sa pommette, le bleu glacier de ses iris avait renoncé à traquer l'espoir auprès du blond, et il retombait à présent dans une inactivité morne, désabusée. Mel grimaça : ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus douloureux, déchirant l'harmonie parfaite de son visage hautain. Son sourire, coupant comme une lame, semblait lui ronger les joues. L'automne ruisselait depuis la fenêtre et la chaleur de leur antre, obscène, asséchait leurs palais éraillés. Ce n'était pas une journée comme les autres.

Mello resta figé le temps d'un souffle, armé de ce sourire meurtrier, et poussa la porte. Ramassant un maigre baluchon, il le mit à l'épaule. La corde rêche mordit la peau de son bras. Ses poings se fermèrent, son dos voûté se redressa. L'ombre des couloirs dansait sur son visage, se mélangeait au noir de ses vêtements, de ses chaussures, de son âme biscornue.

Le choix, il l'avait toujours eu. Il défendait sa liberté, prônait son libre-arbitre comme nul autre enfant ici. Il s'était hissé aux plus hauts rangs, sa réputation le précédait sur l'estrade de sa gloire à venir, celle qu'il allait espérer, fomenter, sculpter de toutes pièces. Ce devait être son destin, pour qu'il puisse exister. Mais en sentant le regard de Matt percer ses flancs fuyants alors qu'il passait le seuil, il aurait sûrement donné beaucoup pour n'avoir rien pu choisir. L'impuissance et la fatalité ont quelque chose de réconfortant. Par un petit arrangement avec son âme, on achète sa conscience d'un mensonge joliment enrubanné, et la couardise prend des allures de noblesse affligée.

Mello n'avait pas dit au revoir. Il comptait bien revenir victorieux : la vengeance est une redoutable motivation.

Mello n'avait pas dit adieu. Son hybris ne supporterait aucun échec, si expéditif soit-il.

Mello n'avait rien dit du tout. Les embrassades, les larmes et les exhortations désespérées seraient réservées à d'autres. Les élans de sensibilité le répugnaient, et il n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde entendre Matt supplier. Il l'avait déjà vu toute la nuit, arrimé à ses reins comme une ancre gauche et maladroite, faire résonner leurs corps de cette passion qui les reliait, les consumait à une vitesse folle, incendiaire. Dieu, que c'était bon.

Mello n'avait rien écouté. Il ne s'était pas retourné. Peut-être pour satisfaire une dernière fois cette image de roc inébranlable qu'il aimait entretenir. Qu'il aspirait tant à devenir.

Ou peut-être que si Matt l'avait atteint du bout des doigts, il ne se serait plus senti capable de rien.

S'il était resté, il aurait vu le corps du roux rapetisser et se tordre en une posture fœtale. Il aurait frissonné en remarquant la jointure de ses doigts blanchir sur ses tibias, comme les mains des suppliciés qu'on écartèle. Il aurait senti sa gorge se briser, atone et douloureuse, dans le cri intérieur de sa propre misère.

Le portail se referma sur lui dans un claquement sec.

Il n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien vu. Auréolé de cette réussite future, suivant le chemin incandescent que dessinait le jour sur les pavés, il ne ressentait rien.

La lâcheté a parfois ses bons côtés.

* * *

**Je pense peut être faire de cet OS le début d'une fic plus longue. Le genre encore tout foufou dans ma tête XD donc advienne que pourra si l'inspiration vient (ou pas).**

**Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais rien posté. Avec un peu de chance, je vais continuer sur ma lancée (enfin, de chances, ça dépend si vous avez aimé. Vous avez ?)  
**

**Kyouki  
**


End file.
